


A Momentary Lapse in Stability

by crypticrose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I wrote this for my roommate, M/M, Other, and i want them to be happy, but all of the ideas are raw drunk me loosing my mind, hes having a rough day, i didnt edit it at all except for spelling and grammar, i love these boys, ignis is weak, short and sweet, theyre all together, when i was very drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticrose/pseuds/crypticrose
Summary: Ignis finally cracks and his closest friend has to pick up the pieces.





	A Momentary Lapse in Stability

Ignis let himself sink into the hardwood of the dining room chair. With a sigh he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the first painful tendrils of an oncoming headache.

 

“You know...” He mused, putting his glasses back on and pushing them up onto his nose so they sat properly on his face. He let out another long breath in lieu of speaking, perfectly willing to let the heavy silence soak into them, like a blanket of smoke.

 

He gathered his thoughts, not willing to stumble along incomplete sentences like Prompto would. Ignis lowered his head, allowing himself to be vulnerable for once, allowing himself to speak the truth. 

 

“I can’t do this... alone...” He admitted quietly. Not willing to look up and make eye contact. This was a truth he held inside since he was scripted into service at that tender age. He always took on the troubles of others, always willing to shoulder his princes burdens. Noctis didn't deserve to face his duties alone, nor would he be able to, if Ignis was being honest.

 

His prince was strong, but he was young. He deserved to have as much of a childhood as he could. Ignis in that respect, appreciated Prompto. He gave Noctis the one thing Ignis himself could never give him. He allowed him to cut loose and enjoy life for once, without the guillotine of princehood hanging over him.

 

“I’m doing everything in my power to be what he needs and yet... It’s not enough” Ignis shifted in his chair, finally looking up and fully taking in the view of his companion. Gorgeous, he thought idly.

 

“Despite my best efforts he isn’t safe, nor is he ready to handle the responsibilities of the chosen king.” Ignis traced his fingers over his companions frame, gently. “Dare I say I’m at my wits end?”

 

His touch became less gentle, more desperate, gripping tighter. “I feel as if this needn't be said aloud, but you are my strength.” He felt a small smile grace his face, “You provide me the crutch I hope to one day no longer need.” Ignis leaned in closer, slowly guiding his lips to his companions.

 

“Hey Iggy!” Prompto peeked his head around the door frame. “When you're done with your ebony can you come with me and Noct, Gladdy says we can't go to the market alone after what happened last time.”

 

Ignis lowered his ebony to the table with a sigh, “Yes well I rather agree with him, we are still trying to foot the bill from your damages. I'll be with you in a moment.”

 

Prompto beamed “Thanks mama Ignis!” He chirped before he ran off to tell Noct the news.

 

Ignis chuckled a bit before picking up his ebony again, “And thanks as well.” He held the can up slightly in a toast, before finishing the drink in one long sip.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i know i mentioned i was drunk when I wrote this but im very proud of it and i stand by drunk rocky they know what the fuck they want. 
> 
> if you wanna see some equally ridiculous and drunk ffxv cosplay shenanigans check out my instagram cryptic_rose


End file.
